Ralf Roelofsen!
Character profile Ralf Roelofsen. Ralf Roelofsen is known to be a common criminal in the perfect way to paradise novel series I'm making and plan to make an official book. The books follow the scouting and view from certain views of different people. At the same time. Ralf Roelofsen is a 26 year old man. And is a known criminal for theft and burglary. He is a common thief and uses it as an excuse to be on the police force. He is known to have a fair choice in women. He used to have a girlfriend called Stacey Nakker. Ironically meaning theft or stealer in the Netherlands. Which was in a small footage on Andrew TM Productions. Known is that he used to make many threats to Leonardo himself. But they have forgotten about the past. He is common for stealing many things such as jewels, And gold and money. But his favorite type of theft is jewels. He is a bad man with a good heart. He comes up to protect family and friends. His nationality is Dutch, He's a full Dutch person. He is an antihero knowing to help good and bad people even to far extent villains, And is known to be a member of an unknown gang throughout the story. ''I'm the bad guy, The man who can get you anything you want, The man who can get you high as a kite. They say I have problems. But the real problem is how we deal with each other in general. And I'm glad to be a part of it. A part of change and you know those old stereo-types of the Holland people, Wearing klomps. I like too assume it's funny but we are excellent thiefs and thieves of art, Thiefs of literature we're excellent people. Just like you and the rest." Ralf is a common thief knowing to steal Jewels, He has a rivalry with my other character Jake, And Amy although Amy seems more or less less predictive then Ralf is. Blood type AB His personality Ralf is usually chill, With the people who get along with him. He is known for shoplifting, And being easy with disabling camera's so no footage barely or any can be found. He's very intelligent and charming to get his way. He can be a friendly person, But also brutal and aggressive to the people who get in his way. Or are mean to his people. He tends to be a bit of a narcisssist only sometimes caring about money success fame and his looks. But he cares a little for the people around them. Further more he is more of a bad guy then a good guy. BIO Ralf is shown in my second book as a man with fame and money. He can be a bit egoistic and brutal. When he's out work he either helps Leonardo pay his bills or gets him expensive gifts. Many evil women adore him in the universe. He is quite a flirt at Sammie who quite disapproves him since she's a friend of her ex. Who we won't mention. He isn't shy. He is known to have a good bond with the mother of Jake but is despised by many hero's and good people. Generally the public because he tends to look like a villain through his actions yet he is more of a good bad guy. I don't have much on this OC so please this is only a small profile so don't hit me back later. He wears the usual dutch poilice uniform. And when he's out work he often wears leather jackets brown pants and.. fancy shoes. Noyone knows if they're stolen or not. Abilities : Superhuman, Strength, Medical, Disabling technology a very high IQ and understanding of people. Romantic ability unable to feel emphaty for others depending on certain situations. Likes theft, Jewel theft, Burglary, Hanging out with people, Sharing interests, Pickpocketing, He never steals from friends either way Feeling neutral, Helping people out. Jake, Leonardo, Dislikes people calling him out for theft, Certain police officiers, , Leonardo ((Sometimes for him complaining about the I don't feel pain issue though he gets along with him)) His best friend is Raven,en Leonardo, Blinn, Anyeska Sometimes due to the way he feels that she's incorrect about treating Leonardo right personality charming, Sweet, Narcisstic, Confident, Moneymaker,